


pawsitively cute

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'll link the zine in the notes, Inspired by Banri's Halloween home line, Izumi & Omi mentioned !, M/M, gay ppl behavior, mostly dialogue orz, some neck kissing, written for the Mankai Kisetsu zine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: Banri on the topic of bunnies with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 22





	pawsitively cute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend aru for beta'ing for me :eggdog:

_A bunny. A fucking bunny. Director-chan must be losing her mind._ Banri feels himself scowl as he strides out of the living room where he can hear Izumi and Omi laughing with each other. _Like gossiping housewives._

He’s not being huffy! He’s just appalled that Izumi would even suggest he be something... _cute_ for Halloween. Banri isn’t cute, nor could he pull off cute, much less a bunny. No, he’d leave that to— 

“Banri?” Tsuzuru’s voice breaks him out of his stupor, and Banri only just realizes he’s knocked on his boyfriend’s door. Stamping out the beginnings of a blush, Banri tilts his chin up to smile down at his boyfriend.

“Hey,” he says, because he’s still trying to catch up with his feet and Tsuzuru’s wide-eyed bewildered look is making it a little harder to hide the blush that wants to appear on his face. 

Tsuzuru blinks those pretty turquoise eyes of his and smiles as he takes a step back. “Hey. Want to come in?” 

_God yes_ , Banri thinks as he steps in and beelines for Tsuzuru’s bed. He hears Tsuzuru laugh at him behind him, but he doesn’t find it annoying like the housewives in the kitchen, so he climbs and jumps onto the bed.

Banri grabs the pillow and shoves his face into it (he doesn’t smell it, fuck off). He turns over onto his side, and with one hand keeping the pillow up to his face, uses his other hand to reach out blindly for Tsuzuru. “Cuddles,” Banri says, muffled around the pillow.

Banri hears Tsuzuru laugh again, and it doesn’t make Banri’s stomach dip, no. That can be blamed on Tsuzuru coming into the bed and jostling Banri’s position, tipping him onto his side. Yeah.

Banri feels Tsuzuru’s warm hand rest on his hip as the other propped himself up on his elbow. “What’s got you acting up?”

“Oh ha, was that supposed to be funny? I am not acting up.” Banri says, a centimeter shy from being snappy, the pillow and his boyfriend’s gentle tapping on his hip only stifling his anger by a small margin. Tsuzuru hums contemplatively, and Banri huffs against the pillow, belatedly realizing it might leave a wet spot on the cushion. He’ll wash it for Tsuzuru later.

“Okay, so you’re not acting up. What’s got you so sulky?” 

Banri whacks Tsuzuru’s shoulder at that, the pillow falling away a bit so he could glare at the other. “I am _not_ sulking either! I’m pissed!” 

“Okay, so what’s got you pissed?” Tsuzuru talks like an older sibling: superior and exasperated — Banri would know since his sister used this tone with him often.

“Stop talking to me like that,” he says, pushing — _hiding_ — his face back into the pillow. Tsuzuru sighs and falls flat onto his side, giving in to cuddling. Banri flips over at that, abandoning the pillow to nuzzle his face into Tsuzuru’s neck. The older boy laughs and places his hand flat on the space between Banri’s shoulder blades.

“Sorry, I know you’ve told me not to before; it’s a habit.” 

“S’fine. At least it’s not Hyodo’s snores level of annoying.” Tsuzuru snorts, loud and jolting both his shoulders and Banri’s heart. It makes Banri smile, his lips stretching over Tsuzuru’s collarbone as he takes in the happy sound.

“I’m flattered,” Tsuzuru says, nestling his chin into Banri’s hair. “But seriously, why are you upset?”

Banri scrunches up his nose, debating on whether or not to say anything. “It was Director-chan. I asked her for a costume idea ‘cause Halloween’s coming up, and she suggested I be a bunny. Like, what’s with that?!” 

“...”

Oh, Banri did not like his silence.

“Tsuzuru...you’re not thinking about it, right?” Banri places his hands on Tsuzuru’s shaking shoulders. “I’ll headbutt your chin, ya know.”

“No don’t, I’m sorry. I just...I think the Director’s onto something.”

“I am not dressing as a rabbit for Halloween,” Banri hisses before a thought comes to mind. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing.”

“No,” Tsuzuru deadpans, but Banri can feel Tsuzuru’s neck get warmer, so he laughs. 

“But really, did you know rabbits sulk and throw tantrums?”

“I was not throwing a tantrum!”

“Rabbits also love attention, and if they don’t get attention, they’ll sulk.” Tsuzuru goes on, ignoring him. _Ironic._

“But also rabbits show affection by cuddling. Makes them vulnerable.” Tsuzuru pauses here, and Banri has half a mind to push him away, feeling like he was teasing him. However, Tsuzuru is warm, and cuddling is nice. Reluctantly, Banri burrows into Tsuzuru’s neck further, hooking a leg over Tsuzuru’s hip to bring them closer. He feels Tsuzuru laugh as his chest rises and falls.

“Rabbits headbutt people they like, too. They also like nipping and nuzzling. Oh, and...” Tsuzuru trails off here, and Banri waits for Tsuzuru to say more. When he doesn’t, Banri peels back to look Tsuzuru in the eye.

“Are ya gonna say more?” 

“Nah, I don’t want to embarrass you any further.” Tsuzuru’s cheeks are pink, and Banri might have let it slide since he already teased Tsuzuru earlier, but he can’t help it. 

“No no, you clearly got another comparison. Tell me.”

Tsuzuru looks up at the ceiling, causing Banri to whistle. “It’s not something gross, is it?”

“No!”

“Eh~? Your reaction’s pretty sus.”

“Oh my god, just stop!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the zine g drive link !!!! Please check out everyone else's work~
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jAn-ctyoeuwbDSIBhYdskDLFa2R3eAqY/view?usp=sharing
> 
> I'll be editing this later to put the Twt link.


End file.
